Arrepentimientos
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Adaptacion. Luego de 15 años Sakura decide volver a su ciudad natal. Pero sus amigos no piensan perdonarala tan facil por sus errores. ¿Y su antigüo profesor, a quien le arruinó la carrera, lo hará?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Adaptacion. Luego de 15 años Sakura decide volver a su ciudad natal. Pero sus amigos no piensan perdonarala tan facil por sus errores. ¿Y su antigüo profesor, a quien le arruinó la carrera, lo hará?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. Tampoco me pertenece. El nombre del libro y la autora los pondré al final de la historia, pero ya esta más que claro que no son mios.**

La hija descarriada de Parrish, Misisipí, volvía a la ciudad que había jurado dejar para siempre. La mirada de Sakura Kinomoto iba del parabrisas azotado por la lluvia al horrible perro que ocupaba el asiento del pasajero,

—Ya sé qué estás pensando, Kero, de modo que más vale que lo sueltes. Piensas en cómo caen los poderosos. ¿Me equivoco? —Soltó una risa amarga—. Pues que te den. Mira lo que te digo... —Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas—. Que te den.

Kero levantó la cabeza y la miró con desdén. Como si fuera basura.

—Yo no, amiguito. —Subió la calefacción del viejo Volvo para protegerse del frío de aquel día de finales de febrero—. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto fueron los amos de esta ciudad y yo era su princesa. La chica que prendería fuego al mundo.

Oyó un aullido imaginario de risas caninas a lo basset.

Como la hilera de casas con tejado de zinc que acababa de dejar atrás, Sakura estaba un tanto deteriorada. El largo cabello castaño que le caía en remolinos sobre los hombros ya no brillaba tanto como antes, y los diminutos corazones de oro que adornaban los lóbulos de sus orejas ya no danzaban a un ritmo desenfadado. Sus labios fruncidos ya no tenían ganas de esbozar sonrisas seductoras, y sus mejillas de muñeca habían perdido la inocencia hacía ya tres maridos.

Pestañas tupidas seguían enmarcando unos ojos claros asombrosamente verdes, aunque delicadas líneas empezaban a dibujar patas de gallo en las comisuras. Quince años atrás había sido la chica mejor vestida de Parrish, pero ahora una de sus botas altas hasta la pantorrilla y con tacones de aguja tenía un pequeño agujero en la suela, y su vestido de punto escarlata ceñido al cuerpo, con su recatado cuello de cisne y su no tan recatado largo, eran de una tienda barata en lugar de una boutique de lujo.

Parrish nació en la década de 1820 como ciudad algodonera del nordeste de Misisipí, y posteriormente se libró de las antorchas del ejército de ocupación de la Unión gracias a la astucia de su población femenina, que recibió a los muchachos de azul con tal encanto perseverante y tal infatigable hospitalidad sureña que ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor de encender la primera cerilla. Sakura era descendiente en línea directa de aquellas mujeres, aunque en días como ése le costaba recordarlo.

Reguló los limpiaparabrisas al acercarse a la calle Shorty Smith y dirigió la mirada al edificio de dos plantas, abandonado en esa tarde de domingo, que todavía se erguía en la esquina. Gracias al chantaje económico de su padre, el instituto Parrish representaba uno de los pocos experimentos acertados en educación pública integrada del Sur profundo. Hubo un tiempo en que fue reina de aquellos pasillos. Ella y sólo ella decidía quién podía sentarse en la mejor mesa de la cafetería, qué chicos eran aceptables para salir con ellos y si estaba bien llevar un bolso Gucci de imitación cuando tu padre no era Fujitaka Kinomoto y no podías permitirte el auténtico. Castaña y divina, había sido la reina suprema.

Su dictadura no siempre era benévola pero raras veces habían desafiado su poder, ni siquiera los profesores. Uno lo había intentado y Sakura zanjó el asunto deforma expeditiva. En cuanto a Tomoyo Daidouji... ¿qué posibilidades tenía esa estúpida torpe e insegura contra la fuerza y el poderío de Sakura Kinomoto?

Mientras contemplaba el instituto a través de la lluvia de febrero, empezó asonar en sus oídos la vieja musiquilla: INXS, Miami Sound Machine, Prince.

Aquellos días, cuando Elton John cantaba Candle in the Wind, sólo se refería a Marylin.

El instituto. El último lugar en que había sido ama del mundo.

Kero se tiró un pedo.

—Dios, cómo te odio, perro miserable.

La expresión desdeñosa de Kero le dijo que le importaba un comino .En los tiempos que corrían, a ella también.

Consultó el indicador de la gasolina. Estaba en las últimas, pero no quería gastar dinero en llenar el depósito hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario. Mirando el lado bueno: ¿quién necesita gasolina cuando acaba de llegar al final del camino? Giró en la esquina y vio la parcela vacía que señalaba el lugar donde antaño se erguía la casa de Eriol. Eriol Hiragizawa y ella eran como Ken y Barbie. El chico más popular; la chica más popular. «Te querré siempre.» Le partió el corazón cuando cursaban el primer año en la universidad y ella lo dejó por Darren Tharp, la estrella del atletismo, que iba a convertirse en su primer marido.

Sakura recordó el modo en que Tomoyo Daidouji solía mirar a Eriol cuando creía que nadie la veía. Como si esa paria inepta tuviera alguna oportunidad con un galán como Eriol Hiragizawa. El grupo de amigas de Sakura, las Sauces del Mar, se habían desternillado a sus espaldas. Ese recuerdo la deprimió todavía más.

Conduciendo hacia el centro de la ciudad descubrió que Parrish había sacado provecho de su recién adquirido renombre como escena protagonista principal del éxito de no ficción _Ultimo apeadero_ de la línea a ninguna parte. La nueva Oficina de Turismo había atraído a una incesante corriente de visitantes, y era evidente que la ciudad se había puesto a tono. La acera ya no se combaba delante de la iglesia presbiteriana, y las feas farolas de su infancia habían sido sustituidas por encantadores postes estilo _belle époque._ A lo largo de la calle Tyler, las históricas residencias estilo ante bellum, Victoriano y renacimiento helénico lucían nuevas manos de pintura, y una llamativa veleta de cobre agraciaba la cúpula de la monstruosidad italianizante de la Eulie Baker. Sakura y Eriol se habían besado en el callejón de detrás de aquella casa la noche antes de consumar definitivamente su relación.

Enfiló hacia Broadway, la calle central de la ciudad, que medía cuatro manzanas de longitud. El reloj de los juzgados ya no estaba petrificado en las diez y diez, y la fuente del parque se había sacudido la mugre.

El banco junto con media docena de otros negocios, lucía toldos a rayas verdes y marrón y la bandera de la Confederación no se veía por ninguna parte. Torció a la izquierda en la calle Valley y se dirigió a la vieja y abandonada estación de trenes, una manzana más allá. Hasta principio de los años ochenta el Central de Misisipi pasaba por allí una vez al día. A diferencia de los demás edificios del centro de la ciudad, la estación necesitaba grandes reformas y una buena limpieza.

Igual que ella.

Ya no podía aplazarlo más. Puso rumbo al pasaje Mockingbird y la mansión conocida como "La Novia del Francés."

Aunque La Novia del Francés no pertenecía a los edificios históricos de Parrish, era el más grandioso de la ciudad, con sus altísimas columnas, sus anchas verandas y sus graciosas ventanas saledizas. Una hermosa amalgama de arquitectura típica de las plantaciones sureñas y del estilo reina Ana, el edificio descansaba sobre una suave elevación del terreno, bastante alejado de la vía, y estaba rodeado de magnolias, azaleas y matas de cornejo. Sakura había crecido en esa casa.

Como los edificios históricos de la calle Tyler, también éste estaba bien cuidado. Los postigos lucían una mano reciente de pintura negra brillante, y el montante de abanico que coronaba la entrada de doble batiente resplandecía a la luz suave de la lámpara de araña encendida en el interior. Sakura había dejado de recibir noticias de la ciudad hacía años, salvo la información dispersa que su tía Kaho había tenido a bien enviarle de vez en cuando, de modo que no sabía quién había comprado la casa. Mejor así. Ya había bastantes personas en su vida a las que detestar, con su propio nombre encabezando la lista.

La Novia del francés era una de las tres únicas residencias del pasaje Moikingbird. Ya había dejado atrás la primera, una romántica casa de dos plantas de estilo colonial francés. A diferencia de La Novia del Francés, sabía quién la habitaba. Su destino era la tercera casa, la que había pertenecido a su tía Kaho.

Kero se movió. Ese perro era malo pero Yukito, su difunto esposo, le quería, y Sakura se sentía obligada a quedárselo hasta encontrarle un nuevo amo. Hasta el momento no había tenido suerte. Resultaba difícil encontrar un hogar para un basset con un grave trastorno de la personalidad.

Ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza y, como no sabía bien adonde se dirigía podría haberse pasado del camino cubierto de frondosidades que se abría del otro lado del alto seto protector que delimitaba La Novia del Francés por el este. Las lluvias se habían llevado la gravilla hacía tiempo, y los neumáticos desgastados del Volvo protestaron al enfilar el camino lleno de baches.

La cochera tenía un aspecto más deteriorado de lo que ella recordaba pero sus paredes de ladrillo blanco cubiertas de musgo, sus aguilones gemelos y su tejado a dos aguas empinadas aún le daban cierto encanto de de cuento de hadas. Construida al mismo tiempo que La Novia del Francés, jamás había albergado nada remotamente parecido a un carruaje pero la abuela de Sakura consideraba la palabra "garaje" muy vulgar. A finales de los años cincuenta habían convertido aquel lugar en residencia de la tía Kaho, que vivió allí el resto de su vida. Cuando murió, la cochera formó parte de su legado a Sakura, una auténtica seña de los desesperados, puesto que la tía Kaho jamás había aprobado a su sobrina.

"Sé que no quieres ser vana y egocéntrica, Sakura, que Dios te bendiga. Estoy segura que algún día dejarás de serlo."

Kaho se creía con el derecho de insultar a su sobrina cuanto se le antojara, siempre que la bendijera en el momento de hacerlo.

Sakura se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta para Kero.

–Escápate, ¿quieres?

Al perro no le atraía la idea de mojarse las patas y la miró dándole a entender que esperaba que lo llevara en brazos.

–Sí espérate sentado.

El animal le enseñó los dientes.

Sakura agarró su bolso, lo que quedaba de un paquete de la comida para perros más barata que había encontrado y un pack de seis Coca-Colas. Lo que había en el maletero podía esperar hasta que cesara la lluvia. Salió del coche con el vestido corto hasta medio muslo y sus largas piernas purasangres marcando el camino.

Kero se movía con rapidez cuando quería; la adelantó corriendo y subió como una flecha los tres escalones que conducían al pequeño porche de la entrada. La placa de madera, pintada de dorado y verde que un obrero había clavado al ladrillo cuarenta años atrás, aún ocupaban un lugar de honor junto a la puerta delantera.

DURANTE EL VERANO DE 1954AQUÍ PINTO TOUYA SEKI GRAN ARTISTA DEL EXPRESIONISMO ASBTRATO AMERICANO

Quien había dejado a Kaho una valiosa obra de arte que ahora pertenecia a su sobrina Sakura Kinomoto un cuadro que Sakura necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes.

Escogió una de las llaves que le había enviado el abogado de la tía Kaho abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Inmediatamente la envolvieron los olores del mundo de su tía: moho, ensalada de pollo y desaprobación. Kero echó un vistazo, olvidó que no le gustaba mojarse las patas y volvió a salir al exterior. Sakura dejó sus paquetes en el suelo y miró alrededor.

El área habitable estaba atestada de un horror de objetos entrañables de la familia: sillas polvorientas estilo Sheraton, mesas con patas astilladas en forma de garras o de bolas, un escritorio estilo reina Ana y un colgador de sombreros de madera curvada, festoneada de telarañas. El aparador de caoba contenía un reloj de repisa estilo Seth Tho-mas, un par de feos doguillos de porcelana y un cofre de plata, blasonado con una placa deslustrada, que honraba a Kaho Kinomoto por sus muchos años de servicio dedicado a las Hijas de la Confederación.

No existía un esquema decorativo organizado. La raída alfombra oriental de la sala

competía con el sofá de descolorida zaraza floreada. La llama bordada en amarillo y rojo coral de un sillón asomaba entre una variedad de cojines con fundas hechas a ganchillo. La otomana era de piel verde desgastada; las cortinas, de blonda amarillenta. A pesar de todo, aquellos colores y diseños, apagados por el uso y la edad, acababan conformando una especie de armonía cansina.

Sakura se acercó al aparador y apartó una telaraña para abrir el cofre de plata. En su interior había doce juegos de cubiertos de plata de ley Gorham Chantilly. Cada dos meses, desde que Sakura tenía memoria, Kaho usaba las cucharillas de té cuando se reunía con su grupo para jugar a la canasta los miércoles por la mañana. Sakura se preguntó cuánto le pagarían por doce juegos de cubiertos de plata de ley. No lo suficiente. Tenía que encontrar la pintura.

Necesitaba ir al lavabo y estaba hambrienta, pero no podía esperar, más para ver el estudio. La lluvia no amainaba. Agarró un viejo jersey cursi de color beige que Kaho había dejado junto a la puerta, se cubrió los hombros y volvió a salir. El agua entró por el agujero de su bota cuando enfiló el sendero enlosado que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa, donde se encontraba el garaje. Las viejas puertas de madera colgaban de sus goznes. Utilizó una de sus llaves para liberar el candado, y las abrió.

El lugar estaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Cuando la cochera fue convertida en hogar de solterona, Kaho se había negado a permitir que los carpinteros destruyeran aquella parte del viejo garaje donde Touya Seki había tenido su estudio. Se contentó con una sala de estar más pequeña y una cocina más estrecha, y conservó aquello como un templo. En los estantes de madera basta aún estaban las latas de pintura seca que Touya había desparramado sobre sus lienzos cincuenta años atrás, para crear las pinturas que habrían de ser sus obras maestras. Puesto que las dos únicas ventanas del garaje admitían sólo una mínima cantidad de luz, el pintor trabajaba con las puertas abiertas y disponía sus lienzos por el suelo. Hacía años su tía había recubierto el pavimento salpicado de pintura con gruesas capas de plástico protector, ahora ya tan cubierto de grima, polvo y bichos muertos que los colora apenas resultaban visibles.

Una escalera salpicada de pintura, también envuelta en plástico, descansaba en uno de los extremos del garaje cerca de una mesa de trabajo sobre la que había una caja de herramientas, una colección de los viejos pinceles de Touya y una serie de espátulas, todas desparramadas como si el pintor acabara de tomarse un descanso para fumar un cigarrillo. Sakura no esperaba que su intratable tía hubiera dejado el cuadro esperándola junto a la puerta, pero bueno, no habría estado mal. Reprimió un suspiro. Empezaría a buscar en serio a primera hora de la mañana.

Kero la siguió de vuelta a la casa. Cuando encendió una lámpara de pie con pantalla adornada con flecos, la desesperación que llevaba semanas atormentándo la arremetió con fuerza. Hacía quince años había dejado Parrish con toda arrogancia, una muchacha tonta y vengativa que no podía concebir un universo que no girara entorno a ella.

Pero el universo había reído el último.

Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina cubierta de polvo. Por encima de los setos sucesivos, vio las chimeneas de La Novia del Francés. El nombre provenía del hogar original. Su abuela había diseñado la casa, su abuelo la había construido, su padre la había modernizado y Nadeshiko la había dispensado todo su amor. «Un día La Novia del Francés, será tuya, bomboncito.»

En los viejos tiempos se habría abandonado al llanto por las injusticias de la vida. Ahora corrió la cortina y se dio la vuelta para ir a dar de comer a su desagradable perro.

Syaoran Li estaba de pie delante de la ventana del dormitorio principal de La Novia del Francés, en la segunda planta de la casa. Su aspecto invocaba la elegancia melancólica de un hombre de otro período histórico, probablemente de la Regencia británica, o de cualquier época en la que destacaran los impertinentes, las cajas de tabaco y las reuniones de salón. Tenía los ojos color ámbar hundidos y un rostro estrecho y alargado, esculpido con pómulos prominentes sobre dos cuencas en forma de comas. Las colas de las comas se curvaban hacia las comisuras de una boca que no sabía sonreír. Era el rostro de un hombre exquisito, vagamente decadente, o lo habría sido de no ser por su nariz aristocrática perfectamente conjuntada con cuesto de sus facciones.

Llevaba un batín de terciopelo púrpura con la misma desenvoltura que otro hombre llevaría una sudadera. Completaban su atuendo unos pantalones de pijama de seda negra sujetos con un cordón y unas zapatillas adornadas con símbolos chinos de color escarlata en las puntas. Las prendas habían sido perfectamente confeccionadas para vestir ese cuerpo excepcionalmente alto y ancho de hombros, aunque sus grandes manos trabajadoras, de palmas anchas y dedos gruesos, advertían que no todo lo relacionado con Syaoran Li era exactamente lo que parecía.

Mientras desde su ventana veía encenderse las luces de la cochera, la línea ya adusta de su boca se endureció todavía más. De modo que los rumores eran ciertos. Sakura Kinomoto había regresado.

Habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que la había visto. Era poco más que un crío entonces. Tenía veintidós años y estaba segurísimo de sí mismo, un pájaro exótico que había aterrizado en aquella pequeña ciudad del Sur para escribir su primera novela y... ah, sí, para ejercer de maestro en su tiempo libre. No dejaba de ser placentero, dejar que un rencor fermentase tanto tiempo. Como los buenos vinos franceses, ganaba en complejidad y adquiría matices y sutilezas que una solución más rápida habría hecho imposibles.

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron de impaciencia. Quince años atrás estaría impotente ante ella. Ahora no.

Llegó a Parrish procedente de Inglaterra para enseñar en el instituto local, aunque no sentía pasión alguna por esa profesión ni tenía talento para desempeñarla. Parrish, no obstante, como otras pequeñas ciudades del Misisipí, necesitaba maestros desesperadamente. Con la idea de exponer a sus jóvenes a un mundo más amplio que el propio, un comité de ciudadanos ilustres del estado se había puesto en contactocon las universidades del Reino Unido, ofreciendo puestos acompañados de visas de trabajo para sus licenciados.

Syaoran, fascinado desde siempre con los escritores norteamericanos, no dejó pasar la oportunidad. ¿Qué lugar mejor para escribir su propia gran novela que el paisaje literariamente fértil del Misisipi hogar de Faulkner, Eudora Welty, Tennessen,Williams y Richard Wright?

Redactó una presentación elocuente que exageraba enormemente su interés en la enseñanza, reunió deslumbrantes referencias de sus profesores y adjuntó las primeras veinte páginas de la novela que apenas había empezado, pensando ––acertadamente, según se demostró– que un estado con una herencia literaria tan impresionante no podría por menos que apoyar a un escritor. Un mes después recibió la noticia de su aceptación y pronto se encontró de camino a Misisipi. Se enamoró del maldito lugar desde el primer día: de su hospitalidad, de sus tradiciones, de su encanto de ciudad pequeña. No ocurrió lo mismo, sin embargo, con su posición en la enseñanza, que de difícil llegó a convertirse directamente en imposible, gracias a Sakura.

Syaoran no había elaborado un plan específico para su venganza. Ninguna trama maquiavélica a cuyo ardid hubiera dedicado los últimos diez años de su vida. Jamás había concedido a Sakura tanto poder sobre él. Aunque esto no significaba que pretendía dejar de lado su largamente alimentado rencor. Bien al contrario, se tomaría su tiempo y esperaría a ver qué le sugería su imaginación de escritor.

Sonó el teléfono y Syaoran abandonó la ventana para contestar con ese escueto acento británico que sus años en el Sur americano no habían suavizado.

–Li al habla.

–Syaoran, soy Tomoyo. Intenté localizarte antes.

El había estado trabajando en el tercer capítulo de su nuevo libro.

–Lo siento, amor. Todavía no he comprobado mi buzón de voz. ¿Se trata de algo importante? —Llevó el teléfono junto a la ventana y miró a través de los cristales. Una nueva luz se había encendido en la cochera esta vez en la segunda planta.

–Estamos todos aquí dispuestos a lo que sea. Los chicos están viendo las noticias de Daytona y nadie te ha visto en siglos. ¿Por qué no vienes? Te echamos de menos, señor Li.

A Tomoyo le gustaba tomarle el pelo recordándole su vieja relación de profesor y alumna. Ella y su marido eran sus amigos más íntimos en Parrish y, por un momento, se sintió tentado. Pero las Sauces del Mar y sus medias naranjas estarían allí. Generalmente, esas mujeres le divertían, pero esta noche no estaba de humor para sus cotilleos.

—Necesito trabajar un rato más. Iré la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—Desde luego.

Miró al otro lado del césped, deseando no ser él quien tuviera que darle la noticia.

—Tomoyo..., hay luces encendidas en la cochera.

Hubo un silencio antes de que ella respondiera con voz suave, casi inexpresiva:

—Ha vuelto.

—Eso parece.

Tomoyo ya no era una adolescente insegura, y un tono acerado impregnó sus mullidas vocales sureñas:

—Bien, pues. Que empiece el espectáculo.

Tomoyo entró en su cocina justo a tiempo de ver a Rika Sasaki cerrar su teléfono móvil con ojos que bailaban de agitación.

—No vais a creer esto.

Tomoyo tuvo la sospecha de que sí lo creería.

Las otras cuatro mujeres que estaban en la cocina dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. La voz de Rika tendía a ser chillona cuando estaba alterada, sonaba un poco como una Minnie Mouse sureña.

—Era Renee. ¿Os acordáis que es pariente de Larry Cárter, quien trabaja en el Mercarrápido desde que salió de rehabilitación? Nunca adivinaréis quién pasó por caja hace un par de horas.

Mientras Rika hacía una pausa deliberadamente dramática, Tomoyo cogió un cuchillo y se esforzó en concentrarse en cortar la tarta que había preparado Meiling Fa. Su mano apenas temblaba.

Rika metió el móvil en su bolso sin apartar los ojos de las demás.

—¡Ha vuelto Sakura!

La cuchara ranurada que Chiharu Mihara estaba enjuagando cayó en el fregadero.

–No me lo creo.

—Sabíamos que volvería. —Meiling frunció el ceño con indignación. Aun así... ¿cómo se ha atrevido?

–Sakura ha sido siempre bastante atrevida—le recordó Rika. –Esto va a causar muchos problemas. —Naoko Yanagizawa tocó la cruz dorada que llevaba colgada del cuello. En el instituto había sido la cristiana mayor del último curso y presidenta del Club Bíblico. Todavía tenía cierta tendencia al proselitismo, pero era una mujer tan decente que las demás lo pasaban por alto. Amy posó una mano en el brazo de Tomoyo.

–¿Estás bien?

–Estupendamente.

Rika se arrepintió. –No debí anunciarlo tan bruscamente. He vuelto a ser insensible, ¿No es cierto?

–Corno siempre —dijo Naoko—. Pero te queremos, a pesar de todo.

–Y también Jesús —añadió Chiharu antes de que Naoko lo dijese. Meiling tiró de uno de los diminutos ositos de plata que llevaba como pendientes, a juego con el osito azul de su jersey. Le gustaba coleccionarlos y a veces se pasaba un poco.

–¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que se va a quedar?

Rika metió una mano dentro de su largo escote para ajustarse los tirantes del sujetador. Tenía los pechos más bonitos de las Sauces del Mar y le gustaba presumir de ellos.

–No mucho. Apostaría por ello. Dios, éramos unas pequeñas arpías.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina. Naoko lo rompió para decir lo que todas estaban pensando:

–Tomoyo no lo era.

Por que Tomoyo no era una de ellas. La única que no había pertenecido a las Sauces del Mar. No dejaba de ser irónico, dado que ahora era su líder.

Sakura había concebido la idea de las Sauces del Mar cuando tenía once años. Había elegido aquel extraño nombre por un sueño que había tenido aunque ya ninguna de ellas recordaba de qué iba. Las Sauces del Mar sería un club privado, les había anunciado, el club más divertido de la historia para las chicas más populares del colegio que, por supuesto, habría de elegir ella misma. , Esencialmente, había hecho un buen trabajo y, transcurrido más de veinte años, las Sauces el Mar seguían siendo el club más divertido de la ciudad.

En sus mejores momentos había llegado a tener doce miembros, aunque algunas se habían ido de la ciudad y Dreama Shephard había muerto.

Ahora ya sólo quedaban las cuatro mujeres que estaban con Tomoyo en su cocina. Se habían convertido en sus amigas más entrañables.

Fye, el marido de Meiling, asomó la cabeza en la cocina. Traía el pote de arcilla vacío que había contenido la salsa Rotel que los hombres insistían en tomar en cada reunión, una mezcla picante de tomate y Velveta en la que les gustaba remojar sus Tostitos.

— Kurogane nos obliga a ver un partido de golf. ¿Cuándo cenaremos?

— Pronto. Y nunca adivinarías qué nos acaban de decir. — Los pendientes de osito de Meiling bailotearon

— Sakura ha vuelto.

— No me digas. ¿Cuándo?

— Esta tarde. Rika acaba de recibir la noticia.

Fye las miró fijamente por un momento, luego meneó la cabeza y desapareció para ir a dar la noticia a los demás.

Las mujeres pusieron manos a la obra y el silencio reinó en la cocina durante unos minutos, mientras cada una de ellas era presa de sus pensamientos. Los de Tomoyo eran amargos. De jóvenes, Sakura había tenido todo lo que Tomoyo deseaba: belleza, popularidad, confianza en sí misma y a Eriol Hiragizawa. Tomoyo, por su parte, sólo tenía una cosa que Sakura deseara. Una cosa valiosa, sin embargo, que al final demostró ser la única que importaba.

Naoko sacó un jamón de un horno, junto con una bandeja de las famosas batatas Drambuie de su madre. Del otro horno Rika sacó unas tortas de queso con ajo y una cacerola de espinacas con alcachofas. La espaciosa cocina de Tomoyo, con sus taquillas de cálido color cereza y su enorme isla central, hacía de su casa el lugar más conveniente para sus reuniones. Esa noche habían dejado a los niños con la sobrina de Naoko. Winnie había propuesto a su propia hija que hiciera de canguro, pero últimamente se había vuelto díscola y se negó.

Sureñas de pura cepa, las Sauces del Mar se vestían en toda regla para reunirse, es decir, se pasaban la primera parte de todos sus encuentros comentando la ropa que llevaban. Ése era el legado que habían recibido de unas madres que se ponían medias de seda y tacones altos para ir hasta el buzón de correos. Tomoyo, no obstante, no era una Sauce del Mar y, a pesar de las regañas de su madre, le había costado más tiempo que a las demás descubrir cómo adecentar su aspecto.

Rika lamió una mancha de queso con ajo de su dedo índice.

–Me pregunto si Colin se ha enterado

–¿Has podido hablar con él, Winnie? – Preguntó Amy– Las noticias nos ha despistado tanto que no te lo hemos preguntado.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Sí, pero está trabajando.

—Siempre está trabajando. —Chiharu cogió un trozo de papel de cocina

—Ni que fuera un yanqui.

—¿Te acuerdas cuánto miedo le teníamos en el colegio? —preguntó Rika.

—Excepto Sakura —puntualizó Naoko—. Y Tomoyo, por supuesto, que era la mascota de los profesores. —Todas le sonrieron.

—Dios, cuánto le deseaba —dijo Meiling—. Quizá fuera raro pero, desde luego, era atractivo. Aunque no tan atractivo como ahora.

Ése era un tema familiar. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Syaoran volviera a Parrish, y apenas se habían acostumbrado a tener como miembro de su grupo de amigos al hombre que antaño fuera su profesor más temido.

—Todas le deseábamos. Excepto Tomoyo.

—Yo también, un poco —dijo Tomoyo para redimirse. Pero no era del todo cierto. Puede que el ensimismamiento melancólico y romántico de Syaoran la hiciera suspirar, pero nunca había fantaseado con él como las otras chicas. Para ella sólo existía Eriol. Eriol Hiragizawa, el chico que amó a Sakura Kinomoto con toda el alma.

— ¿Dónde he metido las manoplas del horno?

Tomoyo se las dio.

––Colin ya sabe que ha vuelto. Ha visto luces en la cochera.

––Me pregunto qué piensa hacer.

Amy metió un tenedor de servir en la bandeja con el jamón.

—Pues yo, por mi parte, no pienso dirigirle la palabra.

––Ya sabes que lo harás si tienes la oportunidad —repuso Rika—. Todas lo haremos, porque nos morimos de curiosidad. Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá.

Castaña y perfecta, pensó Tomoyo. Luchó contra las ganas de ir corriendo a mirarse en el espejo para cerciorarse de que ya no era aquella Tomoyo Daidouji torpe y rechoncha. Aunque sus mejillas nunca perderían la redondez y ella nada podía hacer para remediar la baja estatura que había heredado de su padre. Estaba delgada y en buena forma gracias a sus cinco torturadoras sesiones semanales en el gimnasio. Como las otras mujeres, se aplicaba el maquillaje con maestría y lucía joyas de buen gusto, aunque más caras que las demás. Llevaba el cabello oscuro en melena larga según los últimos dictados de la moda, obra de la mejor peluquería de Memphis. Esta noche llevaba una camiseta bordada, unos pantalones verdes y zapatillas a juego. Todo lo que poseía seguía la moda, a diferencia de sus años escolares, cuando andaba torpemente por los corredores enfundada en prendas informes y aterrorizada de que alguien pudiera dirigirle la palabra.

Syaoran, él mismo un inadaptado, la había comprendido. Se había mostrado amable con ella desde el principio, más amable que con el resto de sus compañeras de clase, que a menudo eran blancos de su lengua cínica y afilada. A pesar de ello, las chicas soñaban con él. Meiling, una apasionada de los romances históricos, fue la que le puso el sobrenombre.

«Me recuerda a aquel atormentado joven duque inglés, enfundado en una gran capa negra que ondea al viento y que, cada vez que hay tormenta, se pasea por las almenas de su castillo, porque todavía llora la muerte de su joven y hermosa esposa.»

A Syaoran empezaron a llamarle el Duque, aunque no a la cara. No era el tipo de profesor que inspirara esa especie de familiaridad.

Los hombres comenzaron a llegar a la cocina, atraídos por el olor a comida y por ver las reacciones de sus mujeres a la noticia del regreso de Sakura.

Chiharu quiso espantarles agitando los brazos.

—Estáis en medio.

Los hombres no le hicieron caso, nunca hacían caso cuando llegaba la hora de la cena, y las mujeres iniciaron su danza habitual en torno a ellos, llevando la comida de la cocina al aparador estilo finales del siglo XVIII que ocupaba una de las paredes del elegante comedor formal de Tomoyo.

— ¿Sabe Syaoran que Sakura ha vuelto? —preguntó Yamasaki, el marido de Chiharu.

—Fue él quien se lo dijo a Tomoyo. —Chiharu le puso una ensaladera en las manos.

—Y vosotras, dulces criaturas, os quejáis porque en Parrish nunca pasa nada; —Kurogane, el marido de Naoko, era de Meridian pero conocía bien las viejas historias locales que a veces olvidaban que no era uno de ellos.

Brad Simmons, que tenía una tienda de electrodomésticos, rió por lo bajo. Era la cita de Rika para la velada. En realidad, a Rika no le gustaba pero, desde su divorcio, se había propuesto probar todos los solteros disponibles de Parrish, además de algunos que no estaban disponibles, aunque las mujeres no hablaban del tema, porque Rika lo tenía difícil. Con dos niños, uno de ellos discapacitado, y un ex marido que siempre se retrasaba en pagar la pensión de los hijos, Rika se merecían todas las diversiones que podía encontrar.

El marido de Tomoyo fue el último en hacer su aparición. Era el más alto de los hombres, delgado y de facciones refinadas, con el cabello color negro y los ojos color azul, y una de esas caras varoniles perfectamente simétricas que en más de una ocasión había impulsado a Chiharu a decirle que debía cumplir con la misión que le encomendara Dios y apuntarse como donante habitual de esperma. Las Sauces Mar eran demasiado bien educadas para dejar lo que hacían e interrogarle, como hubiesen deseado, pero le observaban con el rabillo del ojo mientras cogía el sacacorchos y se disponía a abrir el vino que Tomoyo había traído a la mesa.

Tomoyo sintió el viejo dolor familiar en el pecho. Llevaban algo más de trece años casados. Tenían una hija preciosa, una casa maravillosa, una vida casi perfecta. Casi porque, por mucho que Tomoyo se esforzara siempre ocuparía un segundo lugar en el corazón de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Después de pasar dos días alimentándose con Krispy Kremes rancias y Coca-Colas, Sakura ya no podía aplazar más la visita al supermercado. Esperó hasta última hora del martes, con la esperanza de que habría ya poca gente en la Gran Estrella, y se dirigió al centro con el coche. La suerte la acompañó y pudo comprar lo que necesitaba sin tener que hablar con nadie, excepto con Shiefa Drucker, la cajera, que se conmocionó tanto que escaneó dos veces el código de barras de la mermelada de uva, y con Cubby Bowmar, quien la alcanzó mientras Shiefa metía la compra en las bolsas y le reveló un hueco oscuro en el lugar que solía ocupar su diente canino derecho.

––Eh, Sakura, estás aún más preciosa de lo que recordaba muñequita. ––Su mirada bajó de sus pechos a la entrepierna de sus pantalones de pinza y cintura baja —. Ahora tengo mi propio negocio. Limpieza de Alfombras Bowmar. Y no me va nada mal. ¿Por que tú y yo no vamos a tomar unas cervezas en Dudley's y recordamos los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué me dices?

— Lo siento, Cubby, pero renuncié a los hombres guapos el día en que decidí hacerme monja.

— Demonios, Sakura, ni siquiera eres católica.

— Pues esto sí que será una sorpresa para mi buen amigo el Papa.

— No eres católica, Sakura. Sólo estirada, como siempre.

— Eres un hombre inteligente, Cubby. Dale recuerdos a tu mamá, de mi parte. Al salir de la Gran Estrella, no quiso mirar el cartel que la había hecho parar en seco cuando entraba:

LOS CONCIERTOS DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA DOMINGO 7 DE MARZO, A LAS 2 DE LA TARDE SEGUNDA IGLESIA BAUTISTADONACION DE 5 DOLARES A FAVOR DE LA CARIDAD

Le pareció que la noche se le caía encima y puso rumbo al lago, sólo para descubrir que no tenía dinero suficiente para gasolina. Hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados en la calle Spring, no lejos de la entrada de la Fábrica de Ventanas Kinomoto y, el negocio que fundara su abuelo, sólo que ahora se llamaba CWF. Le resultaba difícil imaginarse a Tomoyo y a Eriol organizando una serie de conciertos. Llevaban más de doce años casados. La idea no tenía por qué causarle dolor, puesto que había sido Sakura quien le rechazara. Con su característico mal criterio, había echado un vistazo a Darren Tharp y se había olvidado del «Te querré siempre». Ahora Tomoyo era la fuerza promotora de la revitalización de la ciudad y miembro de la mayoría de las juntas de organizaciones cívicas.

La furgoneta de Limpieza de Alfombras Bowmar se cruzó con ella, en dirección contraria. Cuando iban al instituto, Cubby y sus amigotes aparecían sobre el césped de La Novia del Francés a medianoche, aullando a la luna y coreando su nombre:

— Saku... Saku... Saku...

Generalmente, su padre seguía durmiendo, pero Nadeshiko se levantaba de la cama para sentarse delante de la ventana de Sakura, donde fumaba sus Tareytons mientras los observaba.

––Serás una mujer que recordarán, Saku, cariño — susurraba —. Una mujer que recordarán.

––Saku... Saku... Saku...

La mujer que recordarían enfiló con su Volvo maltrecho el pasaje Mockingbird y echó una mirada a la casa colonial francesa que había sido el hogar del dentista más rico de la ciudad y ahora pertenecía a Eriol y a Tomoyo. El último par de días no podía haber sido más desolador.

Sakura había limpiado la cochera para que fuera habitable, pero no había descubierto ni rastro de la pintura de Touya Seki. Mañana tendría que enfrentarse a la ingrata tarea de buscarla en la estación arruinada. No podría la tía Kaho haberle legado bonos y acciones, en lugar de una miserable cochera y una estación ferroviaria que debía haber sido demolida hacía años?

Llegó al final del pasaje Mockingbird y frenó cuando los faros del Volvo iluminaron algo que no estaba allí cuando había partido: una gruesa cadena que obstruía la entrada a su camino de grava. Apenas había estado ausente dos horas. Alguien se había dado mucha prisa.

Bajó del coche para investigar. El cemento rápido era muy eficaz, y un par de fuertes patadas no consiguió mover los postes que sostenían la cadena. Obviamente, los nuevos propietarios de La Novia del Francés no sabían que aquel camino de grava no formaba parte de su propiedad.

Sus ánimos se hundieron todavía más e intentó convencerse de que sería mejor esperar hasta la mañana para plantarles cara, pero había aprendido la dura lección de nunca postergar la resolución de los problemas, de modo que se encaminó hacia el largo camino que conducía ala entrada de la casa en que había crecido. Incluso con los ojos vendados habría reconocido el dibujo familiar de los tochos bajo sus pies, el punto donde el camino se hundía, el lugar donde trazaba una curva para evitar las raíces de un roble caído durante una tormenta, cuando ella tenía dieciséis años. Se acercó a la veranda principal con sus cuatro elegantes columnas. Si recorriera con el dedo la base de la más cercana, encontraría el lugar donde había grabado sus iniciales con la llave de El Dorado de Nadeshiko.

En el interior de la casa brillaban luces. Sakura quiso creer que el vacío que sentía en el estómago se debía a la falta de comida, pero sabía que esa no era la razón. Antes de ir a la ciudad había tratado de estimular su autoconfianza con una camiseta ceñida de tono rosa caramelo, que dejaba al descubierto unos centímetros de barriga, unos pantalones talones de cintura baja ceñidos a sus largas piernas, y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja que la elevaban hasta casi los dos metros. Completó su atuendo con una cazadora negra de motociclista — imitación— y con tachones de diamantes falsos del tamaño de un guisante, comprada en sustitución de los auténticos, que había tenido que empeñar, Aquel atuendo, sin embargo, no conseguía fortalecer su moral en esos momentos y, al cruzar el porche de su viejo hogar, sus tacones marcaron el ritmo lejano de todo lo que había perdido. «Sakura Kinomoto ya no vive aquí.»

Irguió los hombros, levantó la barbilla y llamó al timbre, pero, en, lugar de la familiar campanada de siete notas, oyó un resonante gong a dos tonos. ¿Qué derecho tenía nadie de cambiar las campanadas de La Novia del Francés?

La puerta se abrió. Un hombre apareció en el umbral. Alto. Majestuoso. Habían pasado quince años, pero supo quién era incluso antes de que le hablara.

—Hola, Sakura.

**Notas de autora: **Buenas! Aca vulevo esta vez con una historia con muchos capitulos por delante, ya que siempre lo mio fue escribir one-shorts.

Mi cabecita mientras leía el libro iba cambiando automaticamente los nombres de los personajes por los de Sakura card captor, y la verdad es que quedaba muy bien, asique se me ocurrió adaptarlo y subirlo aca.

Los nombres de las calles y las ciudades estan tal cual en el libro. Lo que cambie son los nombres de algunos personajes y las descripciones.

Espero que sea de su agrado la historia, ya que a mi me encantó desde un principio! Desde ya aclaro que estaría subiendo los capitulos 1 vez por semana, si puedo antes y si no, despues, pero siempre manteniendo una constancia.

Espero recibir sus comentarios de si les gustó o no, ya que es muy importante para mi, y para saber si continuo la historia.

Si les resulta conocida la historia y saben cual es, Shhhh! no digan cual es porque sino pierde emocion. Igual lo dire cuando finalice de escribirla para que no halla ni problemas ni ningun malentendido!

Gracias por leer :D **LadySuzume-Chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Adaptacion. Luego de 15 años Sakura decide volver a su ciudad natal. Pero sus amigos no piensan perdonarala tan facil por sus errores. ¿Y su antigüo profesor, a quien le arruinó la carrera, lo hará?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. Tampoco me pertenece. El nombre del libro y la autora los pondré al final de la historia, pero ya esta más que claro que no son mios.**

* * *

Tragó saliva y dijo con voz ronca:

–¿Señor Li?

Los labios severos y delgados del hombre apenas se movieron.

–Exacto. Soy el señor Li.

Ella intentó recuperar el aliento. Kaho no le había dicho que quien compró La Novia del Francés había sido él, aunque su tía sólo le comunicaba las noticias que quería que Sakura supiera. Los años se esfumaron. Veintidós. Ésa era la edad que él tenía cuando ella arruinó su carrera. Apenas más que un crío. Tenía un aspecto rarísimo en esa época, con su cuerpo a lo Ichabod demasiado alto, demasiado delgado, el cabello demasiado largo, todo él demasiado excéntrico para una ciudad del Sur—, su físico, su acento, su actitud. Naturalmente las chicas quedaron deslumbradas. Vestía siempre de negro, por lo general ropa raída, con pañuelos de seda anudados en el cuello, algunos con flecos, uno de cachemira pálida, otro tan largo que le llegaba a las caderas .Empleaba frases como «terriblemente mal» y «no fastidies» Y en una ocasión dijo «veo que estamos un poco debiluchos hoy»

La primera semana de clase le pillaron con una tabaquera de carey. El día que oyó a los chicos murmurar que parecía un marica, les miró por encima de su nariz y les dijo que lo consideraba un cumplido ya que muchos de los grandes hombres de la historia habían sido homosexuales. Por desgracia –añadió-, yo he sido condenado a una vida de vulgar heterosexualidad. Sólo espero que algunos de vosotros seáis más afortunados.

Aquello fue carne de reunión de padres-profesores.

El joven profesor que ella recordaba sin embargo no era más que un pálido antecedente del hombre imponente que se erguía ante ella. Li seguía siendo raro aunque de un modo mucho menos inquietante. Su cuerpo desgarbado había ganado en musculatura y se veía atlético. Era delgado pero ya no enclenque y, por fin, se había conjuntado con su cara, mientras que los pómulos que antes parecían feroces ahora poseían un aire patricio.

Sakura conocía el olor del dinero, y le envolvía como una nube. La última vez que le viera, su pelo le llegaba a los hombros. Ahora seguía siendo espeso pero corto y cuidadamente despeinado, como el pelo de las estrellas del cine. No era fácil distinguir si su brillo se debía a algún producto costoso de peluquería masculina o a su buena salud, pero una cosa resultaba obvia: aquel corte no se lo habían hecho en Parrish, Misisipí.

Llevaba un jersey acanalado de cuello de tortuga que se proclamaba a voces Armani, y pantalones de lanilla negra con finísimas rayas doradas. No sólo Ichabod Grane había crecido sino que había asistido a unos cursos de estilo, antes de comprar la academia y convertirla en franquicia internacional.

Sakura casi nunca tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirar a un hombre, especialmente cuando llevaba tacones kilométricos, pero ahora tuvo que levantarla. Para mirar aquellos ojos de ámbar altivo que tan bien recordaba. Su viejo resentimiento brotó enseguida:

—Nadie me dijo que habías vuelto.

—¿De veras? Qué divertido. —No había perdido su acento británico, aunque ella sabía que los acentos se pueden fingir. El suyo propio, por ejemplo, podía ser del Norte o del Sur, según exigiesen las circunstancias—. Pasa, por favor. —Li dio un paso atrás para invitarla a entrar en su propia casa.

Tuvo ganas de hacerle un corte de manga y mandarlo al infierno. Pero la huida era uno de esos lujos que ya no se podía permitir, junto con los berrinches y el abuso de las tarjetas de crédito. El desprecio que contraía las comisuras de los finos labios de Byrne demostraba que sabía muy bien cuánto dolía su invitación. Saber que él esperaba que ella huyera despavorida le dio la fortaleza necesaria para erguir los hombros y cruzar el umbral de La Novia del Francés.

La había estropeado. Lo vio enseguida. Otra hermosa residencia del Sur arruinada en manos de un invasor extranjero.

La forma redondeada del vestíbulo de la entrada y la gran curva de la escalera permanecían iguales, pero él había destruido los románticos colores apastelados de Nedeshiko pintando las paredes curvas de un marrón oscuro y las viejas molduras de roble, de blanco tiza. Un discordante cuadro abstracto colgaba en el lugar de la pintura que antaño dominaba aquel espacio, un retrato de tamaño natural de ella misma a la edad de cinco años, vestida con exquisitos encajes blancos y lazos rosas y acurrucada a los pies elegantemente calzados de su bellísima madre.

Nadeshiko había insistido en que el artista añadiera un caniche de peluche a la composición, aunque no tenían un caniche ni ninguna clase de perro, a pesar de las súplicas de Sakura. Su madre había declarado que no admitiría en su casa a nadie que acostumbrar alamer sus partes íntimas o las partes íntimas de cualquier otro.

Los desgastados suelos de madera habían sido sustituidos por losas de mármol unidas con bandas de mármol de color gris oscuro. Las antiguas cómodas habían desaparecido, como también el espejo dorado, estilo María Antonieta y el par de sillas tapizadas con brocados dorados. Ahora dominaba el espacio un piano de media cola de reluciente lacado negro. Un piano de media cola en el vestíbulo de entrada de La Novia del Francés… Puede que la abuela de Sakura, con sus gustos vanguardistas supiera apreciar la extravagancia, pero sin duda Nadeshiko estaba revolviendo en su tumba.

–Bueno, bueno... —El acento de Sakura viró al Sur profundo, como hacía siempre que se encontraba en posición desventajosa—. Si no has puesto tu sello personal en las cosas...

–Hago lo que me place. —La contempló con la arrogancia de un aristócrata que se ve obligado a hablar con la fregona, pero ella se merecía su hostilidad. Por mucho que él le pusiera los pelos de punta, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Ya no se podía evitar, así que Sakura dijo:

–Te escribí una carta de disculpa.

–¿De veras? –Su expresión no podía ser de mayor desinterés.

–Me fue devuelta

–No me digas.

Pretendía mantenerla de pie en el vestíbulo. No se merecía un trato mejor pero tampoco iba a arrastrarse, de modo que optó por un término medio entre lo que le debía a él y lo que se debía a sí misma.

–Demasiado poco y demasiado tarde, soy consciente de ello. Pero ¿qué demonios? El arrepentimiento es el arrepentimiento.

–No sabría decirte. No tengo mucho de lo que arrepentirme.

–Entonces presta atención a alguien que sí lo ha tenido y sabe lo que es. A veces, señor Li, un simple "lo siento" es lo mejor que uno puede hacer.

–Y a veces lo mejor no basta. ¿No es así?

No pensaba perdonarla, como era de esperar. No obstante, sus disculpas no habían sonado demasiado sinceras y, puesto que él se merecía esta sinceridad, la integridad de Sakura le exigía intentarlo de nuevo. No allí, sin embargo, no mientras estuviera de pie en el vestíbulo como una criada.

–¿Te importaría si echo un vistazo? –No esperó que le diera permido sino que se adelantó y entró en el salón.

–Cómo no. –Su voz rezumó sarcasmo.

Las paredes grises hacían juego con las listas de mármol del suelo, mientras los mullidos sillones de cuero y el sofá de diseño repetían el marrón oscuro del vestíbulo. Cuatro fotografías de bustos de mármol en sepia estaban simétricamente dispuestas sobre la chimenea, que no era la misma que ella recordaba. La vieja repisa de roble, con sus marcas de fuego de las veces que Nadeshiko había olvidado abrir el humero, había sido sustituida por una repisa neoclásica maciza, con una cornisa voluminosa y un pedimento tallado reminiscentes de un templo helénico. En otra casa le habría encantado la atrevida yuxtaposición de lo clásico y lo moderno, pero no en La Novia del Francés.

Se volvió y vio la silueta de él enmarcada en el umbral, la postura de perfecta arrogancia de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar. Sólo tenía cuatro años más que ella, es decir treinta y siete. Cuando era su profesor, esos cuatro años representaban una brecha insuperable pero ahora no significaban nada. Recordaba que las Sauces de Mar le encontraban muy romántico, pero Sakura se negaba a enamorarse de alguien que con tanta terquedad se resistía a sus coquetas insinuaciones.

Tenía que reiterar sus disculpas y, en esta ocasión, con el tono apropiado, pero el desprecio con que él la observaba, único a la profanación de su hogar, se interponía entre ella y su propósito.

–Puede que te hiciera un favor. El salario de un profesor jamás podría comprar todo esto. Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu libro.

–¿Has leído _Último apeadero_?

El escéptico arqueo de una ceja elegante le dio rabia a Sakura.

–Jolines, lo intenté. Pero había tantas palabras difíciles...

–Exacto. Nunca has querido preocupar tu mente con nada más exigente que las revistas de moda. ¿Me equivoco?

–Oye, si nadie las leyera, habría un montón de mujeres yendo por ahí en ropa de poliéster. Piensa en lo triste que sería eso. –Abrió los ojos mesuradamente—. Vaya... Ahora me vas a detener por vulgar.

El tiempo no había conseguido afinar su sentido del humor, pensó él.

–Las detenciones no surten efecto contigo. ¿Verdad, Sakura? Tu madre nunca las permitía.

–Desde luego, Nadeshiko tenía sus propias opiniones acerca de lo bueno o malo para mí. —Ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente para que su melena se apartara de los diamantes falsos–. ¿Sabías que no quiso dejarme competir por el título de Miss Misisipí? Dijo que ganaría con toda seguridad, y ella no iba a permitir que una hija suya se acercara siquiera a una ciudad tan ordinaria como Atlantic City. Tuvimos una gran pelea, pero ya sabes cómo era Nadeshiko cuando tomaba una decisión.

–Oh sí, me acuerdo.

Claro que se acordaba, pensó ella. Nadeshiko había sido quien lograra su despido. Había llegado el momento de dejar de torear e intentar de nuevo la largamente debida disculpa.

–Lo siento. De veras. Lo que hice es imperdonable. —Devolverle la mirada resultó más difícil de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero esta vez no vaciló—. Le dije a mamá que yo había mentido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y tú ya te habías ido de la ciudad.

–Qué extraño. No recuerdo que Nadeshiko tratara de localizarme. Resulta raro que a una mujer inteligente no se le ocurriera telefonear para decirme que todo estaba solucionado, que yo no había... ¿cómo lo dijo aquel día?... traicionado mi posición de autoridad comprometiendo la virtud de su inocente hijita.

Su forma lenta de pronunciar las últimas palabras revelaba que sabía exactamente qué hacían Eriol y ella en el asiento trasero del Camaro Rojo.

—No, no llamó. Y yo no tuve el valor de confesarle la verdad a mi padre. —Fujitaka se había enterado, a pesar de todo, cuando estuvo revisando los papeles de Nadeshiko pocos meses después de su muerte y descubrió la confesión escrita de Sakura—. Debes reconocer que papá te hizo justicia. Prácticamente puso un anuncio en el periódico declarando que yo había mentido.

—Había pasado casi un año, ¿no es así? Un poco tarde. Ya mehabía visto obligado a volver a Inglaterra.

Sakura quiso decir que había conseguido regresar a Estados Unidos —en la solapa de su libro ponía que ya era ciudadano estadounidense—, pero sólo parecería otro intento de justificarse. El se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a un aparador que contenía un pequeño bar. Un bar en la sala de estar de Nadeshiko Kinomoto...

—¿Te apetece una copa? —No era la invitación de un anfitrión educado sino la trampa edulcorada del gato que juega con el ratón.

—Ya no bebo.

—¿Te has reformado?

—Demonios, no. Simplemente ya no bebo. —Estaba actuando, trataba de ganarse unas risas. Se estaba humillando.

Él se sirvió unos dedos de lo que parecía una muy cara maltaescocesa. Sakura había olvidado el tamaño de sus manos. Solía decir a quien quisiera escucharla que era el afeminado más grande de la ciudad, pero, incluso entonces, esas manos voluminosas la desmentían. Seguían sin parecer las manos de alguien que recitaba sonetos de memoria y, en ocasiones, se ataba el pelo con una cinta de terciopelo negro.

Una tarde en que su grupo salió con retraso del instituto, le vieron en el campo contiguo con una pelota de fútbol. El fútbol no tenía adeptos en Parrish, y nunca antes habían visto algo como aquello. Li pasaba la pelota de una rodilla a la otra, la hacía rebotar en el pie y los muslos; la mantuvo en el aire hasta que perdieron la cuenta. Luego empezó a fintar campo abajo, corriendo a toda velocidad con la pelota entre los pies. Después de aquello, los chicos cambiaron de opinión acerca de él y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le invitaran a jugar en la liga local de baloncesto.

— ¿Tres maridos, Sakura? —Li rodeó la copa de cristal tallado con sus dedos de obrero—. Suena un poco exagerado, incluso para ti.

—Una cosa nunca cambiará en Parrish. El cotilleo sigue siendo el pasatiempo

favorito de esta ciudad. —Una caricia de aire fresco rozó su barriga cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora de cuero y tiró hacia atrás. Su camiseta corta rosa caramelo llevaba la palabra BESTIA estampada con letras brillantes sobre el pecho. Resultaba un poco chillona, pero estaba rebajada a cinco dólares con noventa y ella era capaz de prestar elegancia a casi cualquier prenda—. Te agradecería que retiraras esa cadena de mi camino de entrada.

—¿En serio? —Se arrellanó en uno de los sillones de cuero sin invitarla a hacer lo propio—. Tu historial matrimonial es terrible.

—¿Te parece?

—Las noticias vuelan —respondió él con voz cansina—. Creo haber oído que a tu esposo número uno le conociste en el colegio.

—Spinel Sun, un ídolo americano. Jugó con los Braves durante un tiempo. —Esbozó con la mano un hachazo formidable.

—Impresionante. —Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, la copa prácticamente engullida por la palma de su mano, y la contempló por encima del borde de cristal—. También oí que te dejó por otra mujer. Qué lástima.

—Se llamaba Samantha. A diferencia de mí, ella consiguió una licenciatura universitaria, aunque no fue su título lo que atrajo a Spinel. Tenía un don natural para las felaciones.

La copa se detuvo a medio camino de los labios de Li.

Ella le dedicó su más exquisita sonrisa sureña, aquella que recorría todos los caminos menos aquel que la acercaría a la sinceridad. Con algunos arreglos —y si Nadeshiko no albergara una animadversión tan grande hacia Atlantic City— aquella sonrisa podría haber colocado algo más impresionante que una corona de bienvenida sobre su cabeza.

—Supongo que el intelecto no puede llevar a una chica demasiado lejos-añadió.

Li no teñía intención de permitir que se escabullera.

—Al parecer te fuiste a Hollywood con el dinero de la pensión.

—Me gané hasta el último dólar de aquel dinero.

—No te llovieron las ofertas cinematográficas, sin embargo.

—Qué amable de tu parte mostrar tanto interés en mis asuntos.

—Seguro que no debí de entender esto bien. ¿Tu segundo marido fue una especie de ángel del infierno?

—Eso habría sido más emocionante, pero me temo que Kurogane no era más que un especialista que doblaba actores en escenas peligrosas. Tenía muchísimo talento, hasta el día que se mató tratando de saltar con su moto desde el muelle de Santa Mónica hasta la cubierta de un yate de lujo. La película trataba de los males del tráfico de drogas, así que prefiero pensar que murió por una buena causa, aunque yo misma fumaba algún canuto que otro en aquella época.

—Y más de uno en el instituto, según recuerdo.

—Protesto, señoría. Creía que sólo eran cigarrillos que olían raro.

Li no sonrió, y ella tampoco lo esperaba de aquel rostro de granito.

Había dejado a Kurogane unos meses antes del fatal accidente. No había mujer en la tierra que igualara su talento para casarse con perdedores embusteros. Yukito había sido una excepción, aunque tenía setenta años el día de su boda, y la edad aporta sabiduría.

—Después de aquello, la gente te perdió la pista por un tiempo —dijo él.

—Trabajé en una empresa de restauración muy exclusiva.

Había empezado como hostelera de un restaurante decente en Los Ángeles, pero la despidieron por discutir con un cliente. Después trabajó como camarera en una coctelería. Cuando perdió aquel empleo, sirvió lasaña en un restaurante italiano barato, para acabar en una hamburguesería todavía más barata. Tocó fondo el día que se pillóleyendo los anuncios que pedían chicas para una agencia de acompañantes. Más que nada, aquello la hizo comprender que había llegado el momento de madurar y asumir las responsabilidades de su propia vida.

—Después echaste el anzuelo a Yukito Tsukishiro.

—Y ni siquiera te hizo falta escuchar los cotilleos de Parrish para enterarte. —La sonrisa de Sakura ocultó todo rastro de dolor.

—La prensa fue bastante informativa. Y entretenida. Una camarera de veintiocho años se convierte en la esposa de un asquerosamente rico magnate petrolero de Texas, todo un trofeo para sus setenta años.

Un magnate cuyas inversiones se habían ido a pique incluso antes que él enfermara. Yukito había sido su amigo del alma, su amante y la persona que la ayudó a completar la tarea de madurar.

Li la apuntó con su copa. Era la viva imagen de un modelo de Gucci, aburrido pero muy varonil.

—Mis condolencias por tu pérdida.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta le obstaculizaba ofrecer una res-puesta ocurrente, pero lo consiguió:

—Te lo agradezco, pero cuando te casas con alguien tan mayor, ya sabes lo que te espera.

Le gustó ver el desprecio en los ojos ámbar. El desprecio es mejor que la lástima, sin duda. Lo observó cruzarse de piernas, movimiento inquietante que combinaba la gracia felina con la fuerza masculina.

—Solíamos llamarte el Duque a tus espaldas —dijo—. ¿Lo sabías?

—Por supuesto.

—Todos pensábamos que eras afeminado.

— ¿De veras?

—Y estirado.

—Lo era. Aún lo soy. Me enorgullezco de ello.

Sakura se preguntó si estaría casado. Si no lo estaba, las solteras de Parrish debían de hacer cola delante de su puerta, con tartas de coco y carne a la cacerola. Se acercó a la chimenea e intentó sonar segura:

—Sin duda te lo has pasado bomba cerrándome el camino de entrada, pero ya te has divertido bastante.

—Resulta que aún me estoy divirtiendo.

No tenía aspecto de saber disfrutar de nada, excepto tal vez la conquista de la India. Contemplando su ropa de corte impecable, Sakura se preguntó quién habría hecho el trabajo sucio de clavar los postes de cemento tan rápidamente

—¿No crees que sería embarazoso tener que llamar a la policía?

—En absoluto. Es mi propiedad.

—Y yo que te consideraba toda una autoridad en temas de Parrish. Mi padre cedió la cochera a mi tía en los años cincuenta.

—La casa sí. Pero no el camino de entrada. Eso aún forma parte de La Novia del Francés.

Sakura se enderezó bruscamente.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Mi abogado es muy bueno y se fija en detalles como los límites de una propiedad. —Se levantó del sillón—. Puedes leer el informe topográfico tú misma. Te haré llegar una copia.

¿Pudo su padre ser tan estúpido? Claro que sí. Fujitaka Kinomoto era meticuloso cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con la fábrica de ventanas y notoriamente descuidado en todo lo referente a su hogar y su familia. ¿De cuántos cuidados era capaz un hombre que tenía su esposa y su amante en la misma ciudad?

—¿Qué quieres, señor Li? Mis disculpas no, es evidente, de modo que más vale que me lo digas.

—Venganza, por supuesto. ¿Qué pensabas que quería?

Sus palabras sedosas le causaron un escalofrío. Evitó dirigir una mirada de anhelo a la copa de whisky que él acababa de depositar en la mesilla; no había probado el alcohol en casi cinco años, no iba a empezar de nuevo esa noche.

—Vaya, vaya, esto sí que va a resultar muy divertido. ¿Dónde esperas que aparque, exactamente?

—Me trae sin cuidado. Tal vez te ayude alguna de tus viejas amigas.

Ése era el momento apropiado para un berrinche, pero ya no recordaba cómo se conseguía. Así pues, Sakura se encaminó a paso lento hacia él, imprimiendo un contoneo a sus caderas, aunque le parecía que sus huesos tenían un siglo de edad.

—Verás, no estás siendo razonable. Ya he perdido tres maridos y un juego de padres, de modo que, si quieres una auténtica venganza, tendrás que idear algo mejor que cerrarme un caminito de entrada.

—¿Ahora tratamos de inspirar lástima?

—A tomar por culo, señor Li. Y a tomar por culo tu lástima.

Ésas fueron exactamente sus palabras, y Sakura hubiese querido morderse la lengua. En cambio, se levantó el cuello de la cazadora y puso rumbo a la puerta.

Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando percibió el aroma de una costosa colonia. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando él la asió del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

— ¿Qué te parecería esto, como venganza?

La expresión gélida y tenebrosa de su rostro la hizo recordar la derecha de Spinel Sun en el instante antes de enviarla al reino del olvido, pero Syaoran Li resultó tener en mente una venganza muy distinta. Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, inclinó su oscura cabeza y le dio un beso punitivo y brutal en la boca.

Besos… Cuántos había habido en su vida. Los besitos sonoros de adoración que le daba su madre en la mejilla. Los que le daba tía Kaho con sus labios fruncidos y resecos. Los besos adolescentes y empapados de sexualidad que intercambiara con Eriol. Spinel había sido un hombre de primera plana y un besador fracasado. Luego vinieron los besos torpes y borrachos de Kurohane y los que ella le devolvía, impregnados de ginebra. Después los besos de una serie de hombres que apenas

recordaba, excepto que todos tenían el sabor de la desesperación. La salvación había llegado bajo la forma de los besos de Yukito, besos amables, necesitados, temerosos y, al final, resignados.

El último beso que había recibido provenía de la hija de Yukito, Fuutie, quien le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y había dejado reguero de lágrimas en la mejilla. «Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, mi Sakura.»

Tantos besos, y no podía recordar ni uno que se pareciera a éste. Frío. Calculador. Pensado para humillar.

Li se tomó su tiempo administrando justicia. Le sostenía la barbilla sin hacerle daño aunque obligándola a abrir la boca lo suficiente para atacarla con la lengua. Ella no respondió ni se resistió.

A él no le importó.

No la sorprendió cuando él llevó la mano a su pecho. Hasta lo había estado esperando.

Siguió otra exploración clínica, como si no hubiera una persona real debajo de la piel, sólo carne y huesos, sin un alma. Li sostuvo su pecho en una de sus manazas y frotó la curva con el pulgar. Al rozar el pezón, la recorrió una descarga de anhelo. No fue deseo..., estaba demasiado vacía para eso, y aquello no tenía que ver con el sexo sino con venganza. Lo que experimentó fue un profundo anhelo de ternura, irónico en alguien como ella, que tan parca había sido dispensándola.

Durante su matrimonio con el especialista cinematográfico había aprendido mucho sobre peleas callejeras, y le pasó por la mente morder a Li o encajarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Pero eso sería injusto. El hombre tenía derecho a su venganza.

Finalmente, él se apartó y el aroma del whisky que había bebido le acarició la mejilla.

—Dijiste que te metí la lengua en la boca y te toqué el pecho. —Sus ojos ámbar la laceraban—. ¿No fue ésa la mentira que contaste a tu madre, Sakura? ¿No fue así como me cortaste en trocitos y me mandaste al infierno?

—Fue exactamente así —respondió ella con voz queda.

Él se pasó la yema del pulgar por el labio inferior. Viniendo de otro hombre, habría sido un gesto de ternura pero, en este caso, era la huella de un conquistador. Le debía contrición pero lo único que le quedaba era un poco de dignidad, y preferiría morir antes que dejar caer una sola lágrima.

Él bajó el brazo.

—Ya no es mentira —dijo.

Ella rebuscó en sus reservas de fuerza, casi agotadas aunque no del todo, y consiguió sacar la suficiente para acariciarle una mejilla.

—En todo este tiempo me odiaba por haber sido una embustera. Gracias, señor Li. Me has quitado un peso de encima.

Li sintió la frescura de su mano contra la mejilla y supo que ella se estaba arrogando la última palabra. Eso lo dejó anonadado. La victoria debía ser suya. Ambos lo sabían. Pero ella intentaba arrebatársela.

Observó la boca que acababa de someter. No tenía el sabor que él hubiera esperado... Tampoco esperaba algo en concreto, puesto que no había planeado su ataque. Aun así, se había preparado inconscientemente para enfrentarse a la mezquindad, a la astucia y al ego monstruoso que la caracterizaban. Espejito, ¿quién es la más bella? ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! Pero había descubierto algo diferente, un gesto valiente, resuelto e impertinente. Esto último, al menos, resultaba familiar.

Ella bajó la mano y le señaló con el índice, una pistola apuntando directamente a su autoestima. En el instante antes de apretar el gatillo esbozó una sonrisa de sabiduría cortesana.

—Ya nos veremos, señor Li.

¡Pum! Y desapareció.

Él permaneció inmóvil. El perfume de Sakura, un aroma a especias, sexo y obstinación, quedó suspendido en el aire incluso después de que ella cerrara la puerta. Ese horrible beso debía haber puesto punto final. En cambio, lo había empezado todo de nuevo.

A los dieciocho, era la criatura más hermosa que se hubiera visto jamás en Parrish. Verla contonearse en la acera que conducía a las puertas del instituto Parrish era observar el arte sexual en movimiento: aquellas piernas interminables, el balanceo de sus caderas, el bamboleo de sus pechos, el brillo de su largo cabello castaño.

Los chicos se empujaban para verla pasar, mientras la música de sus transistores tocaba la banda sonora de su vida. Billy Ocean le suplicaba que saliera de sus sueños y entrara en su coche. Bon Jovi caía rendido a primera vista. Los Cutting Crew estaban más que dispuestos a morir entre sus brazos esa noche. Guns n' Roses, Poison, Whitesnake, todas las grandes bandas melenudas... las había reducido de rodillas, y mendigaban las migajas de su amor.

Sakura seguía siendo hermosa. Esos ojos asesinos de color jade y esos

rasgos perfectamente simétricos se irían con ella a la tumba y esa nube de cabello castaño era para cubrir una almohada de seda en el desplegable central de Playboy. No obstante, su frescor de rocío había desaparecido. Aparentaba más de treinta y tres años y era más dura. También más delgada. Byrne había visto los tendones marcados en la larga curva de su cuello, y sus muñecas parecían casi frágiles. Sin embargo, su peligrosa sexualidad continuaba ahí. A los dieciocho era nueva e indiscriminada; ahora estaba bien afinada y mucho más letal. Puede que la rosa hubiera perdido el primor, pero sus espinas tenían puntas envenenadas.

Recuperó su copa y se arrellanó de nuevo en el sillón, más deprimido de lo que hubiera querido tras el encuentro. Recorrió con la mirada la lujosa casa que había comprado con su dinero y recordó las mofas de su padre, un albañil irlandés, cuando Syaoran se vio obligado a volver a Inglaterra después de que le despidieran de su puesto de profesor.

"Conque vuelves a casa en desgracia, ¿eh? Este es el resultado de tus ideas y de las fantasías de tu madre, muchacho. Ahora tendrás que hacer un trabajo honrado, como el resto de nosotros.»

Eso sólo bastaba para que Syaoran no perdonara nunca a Sakura Kinomoto.

Alzó la copa, pero ni siquiera el sabor del whisky escocés añejo pudo borrar la determinación desafiante que había visto en los ojos de Sakura. A pesar de la ofensiva que él había lanzado en forma de beso, ella seguía considerándose vencedora. Dejó la copa a un lado y empezó a pensar exactamente de qué manera podría despojarla de esa convicción.

* * *

**Notas de adaptadora/autora: **Hola! Después de tanto tiempo acá estoy con el segundo capitulo de la historia. Perdonen si no actualice antes, pero es que siendo sincera, no sabia si seguir o no con la historia, y mientras discernía que hacer, me colgué con otras cosas (Ya saben, estudios, familia y esos temas) y me olvide por completo. Pero hace unos dias me puse a pensar de nuevo y decidí continuarla, total nada pierdo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y la direccion que va tomando la historia. Todavía nos queda mucho de Syaoran y Sakura por delante, y de todo lo que van a vivir estos dos personajes a lo largo de los capitulos.

Cualquier consulta, comentario, pregunta y/o insulto, es aceptado en un Review o Mensaje :D jajaja, tmb pueden agregarme en Facebook o seguirme por Twitter (ver Perfil)

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y háganme saber sus opiniones (:

**LadySuzume-Chan :)**


End file.
